This invention relates to a wind inlet and outlet case for a blower of an air conditioning system, particularly to one consisting of a body and a face plate, connected to an inner machine to have plural wind inlet and outlet cases convenient to install with low cost, maintaining good air quality.
At present most conventional central air conditioning systems, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an outer machine A1 as main power source, one or more inner machines A2 installed in one or more rooms and connected to the outer machine A1. The inner machine A2 is positioned in a preset proper location (for example, in a middle layer between a ceiling plate and a floor plate, to supply cool or hot air. One or more wind outlets A3 are connected with the inner machine with guide pipes, having a faceplate flush with the ceiling. Further one or more wind inlets A4 are also provided on a surface of the ceiling, having respectively a faceplate and a filter to suck out waste air in the room.
However, the conventional central air conditioning systems generally have the following disadvantages.
1. As the wind inlet A4 is not connected with an exhaust pipe to guide out waste air, hot waste air staying in the intermediate layer between the ceiling and the floor plate may enter the room mixed with cool air, affecting cooling effect.
2. Although the wind inlet A4 has a filter, and the sucking opening of the inner machine does not have a filter, so when the inner machine sucks in cool air from the outer machine, those waste air in the intermediate layer may mix with the clean cool air into the room floating in the cool air and then exhausted out of the wind outlet A3, worsening air quality.
3. If the wind inlet A4 is to be connected with a guide pipe to achieve exhausting effect, the wind inlet A4 has to be connected with an exhausting pipe, increasing cost, not economical.
4. The conventional blower buried in the ceiling has to be provided with plural wind inlets and wind outlets in the surface of the ceiling, forming not good outer appearance.
So some makers offer a kind of conventional inner machines 2, as shown in FIG. 2, including also an outer machine 1 and an inner machine 2 provided with a wind inlet 20 and a wind outlet 21 formed integral with the inner machine 2 to have good appearance. Though this inner machine with the wind inlet 20 and the wind outlet 21 integral is convenient, more than two inner machines have to be installed in a comparatively large room, or its cooling effect may not enough, resulting in high cost. Besides, the wind inlet and the wind-outlet plate are too close to the operating portion of the inner machine 2, producing unpleasant noise of the operation. In addition, the inner machine has a heavy weight, not convenient to carry, install or repair.
The wind inlet and outlet case for a blower of an air conditioning system in the present invention includes a body and a faceplate combined together and connected to an inner machine.
The feature of the invention is the body having a wind outlet room and a wind inlet room separated with a lengthwise vertical wall. The wind outlet room and the wind inlet room are separately connected with the inner machine with separate guide pipes, and the faceplate has a wind inlet and a wind outlet respectively facing the wind inlet room and the wind outlet room.